This invention relates generally to force measurement assemblies and particularly to load cell assemblies used in portable, low profile weighing scale assemblies.
Applicants, Kroll et al. have in the past disclosed load cell structures in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,775,018 and 4,813,504 issued on Oct. 4, 1988 and Mar. 21, 1989, respectively.
Applicants' above referenced Load Cell Structures and associated Wheel Scale Assemblies are designed for relatively large, heavy vehicles, such as trucks. Accordingly, the assemblies are designed and constructed to handle weights up to 20,000 lbs and yield weighing accuracies in the range of plus or minus one percent.
The load cell structures of the present invention are for use in scale systems specifically designed for automobiles and particularly for racing cars. Accordingly, the load cell assemblies are designed for lower weight capacities, i.e. 1000-1500 lbs. per weighing pad and with a weighing accuracy of approximately plus or minus 0.5 percent.
Thus, it is the object of this invention to provide load cell assemblies for use as structural components in weighing scale assemblies for the race car industry and the like. The load cell structures are lightweight, low profile assemblies which are economical, easily manufactured and which yield reliable and repeatable weighing results with a high degree of accuracy. Although the need for such accurate and repeatable, low cost load cell structures has long existed in the industry, none in so far as is known has been proposed or developed.